In general, a hinge of this type, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Application No. 2001-152727, comprises a first and a second hinge member which are made of metal, a bush which is made of synthetic resin and a hinge pin which is made of metal. The first and second hinge members include first and second planar attachment plate parts, and first and second cylindrical parts disposed at one side parts of the attachment plate parts, respectively. The first and second cylindrical parts are arranged with their axes aligned to each other. The bush includes an insertion cylindrical part and a flange part formed on one end part of the outer peripheral surface of the insertion cylindrical part. The insertion cylindrical part is inserted, for example, in the first cylindrical part. The flange part is sandwiched between the adjacent end faces of the first and second cylindrical parts. The hinge pin is turnably inserted in the first cylindrical part through the insertion cylindrical part and non-turnably inserted in the second cylindrical part. Owing to this arrangement, the first and second cylindrical parts are turnably connected to each other through the hinge pin and thus, the first and second hinge members are turnably connected to each other through the hinge pin.
In the hinge thus constructed, when the first and second hinge members are turned, the respective end faces of the first and second cylindrical parts are slide-contacted with each other, and the inner peripheral surface of the first cylindrical part and the outer peripheral surface of the hinge pin are slide-contacted with each other. The formers are slide-contacted with each other through the flange part and the latters are slide-contacted with each other through the insertion cylindrical part. Owing to this arrangement, according to the above-mentioned hinge, the respective metal parts are not directly slide-contacted with each other, but they are slide-contacted with each other through a bush which is made of synthetic resin. Thus, fine metal powder dust can be prevented from generating.
In the above-mentioned conventional hinge, however, no consideration is paid to metal powder dust at all which will be generated when the first and second cylindrical parts are accidentally collided with other metal-made member(s). That is, the outside diameters of the first and second cylindrical parts are normally larger than the thicknesses of the planar first and second attachment plate parts, and the first and second cylindrical parts are partially greatly projected forward from the front surfaces of the first and second attachment plate parts, respectively. Accordingly, when the first and second attachment plate parts are attached to the frame and the door, the first and second cylindrical parts are greatly projected from the respective attachment surfaces of the frame and the door. Owing to this arrangement, there is such a fear that goods under transportation are collided with the outer peripheral surfaces of the first and second cylindrical parts or those outer surfaces are rubbed with the goods under transportation. In case the goods are made of metal or other hard material, there is such a fear that metal powder dust is generated from the outer peripheral surfaces of the first and second cylindrical parts.